Optical transceivers in fiber optic networking systems are generally mounted on network cards. It is desirable to minimize the dimensions of the optical transceiver so as to increase the number of transceivers that can fit on each network card, and to minimize the size of the network card itself. Proper heat dissipation is also a concern in the design of an optical transceiver as data transmission rates continue to increase. Current rates of transmission are around 10 gigabits per second.
In the prior art transceivers, the optical transmitter, receiver, and associated circuitry were separate integrated circuit (IC) components that were separately packaged and mounted on printed circuit boards (PCB). The ICs mounted on the PCB were subsequently attached to heat sinks by means of thermally conductive materials. The PCB and IC packages were relatively large, which increased the overall size and footprint of the optical transceiver. The large number of components also made manufacturing and assembly more time-consuming, difficult, and expensive. Furthermore, this was an expensive way to dissipate heat from the components because of the extra material costs, thermally conductive interposal material, and additional assembly steps.
Consequently, there remains a need for an optical transceiver with a smaller footprint and minimal components, having characteristics for improved heat dissipation.